


Odio

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [22]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Cada uno odia cosas distintas. O puede que sea la misma.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Odio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Es rarito, pero aún así espero que te guste.

ODIO

Jaejoong ve las señales, al otro lado de la sala Changmin participa en lo que parece una conversación normal calmada, en la que incluso, alguien que no lo conociese, se atrevería a decir se encuentra cómodo.

Pero él puede distinguir la tensión de su dongsaeng en su postura, la mira da fría y rotunda, intuye que está a nada de reaccionar, Changmin odia profundamente que extraños le toquen, por un momento siente algo de conmiseración por los idiotas que le rodean. 

Solo por un momento. Porque uno de esos imberbes se atreve a tocar a su Changmin, Jaejoong odia que toquen lo que es suyo, respira y cuenta hasta diez antes de acercarse a marcar territorio. Entonces lo ve. 

Junsu no respira ni cuenta momentos, no se plantea estrategias ni prepara terrenos, el cortejo social le aburre y no tarda en interrumpir parapetándose entre el imberbe y un Changmin que no se decide entre cabrearse por tanta atención o entretenerse en el baile esquivo y contundente de su hyung. Es que Junsu odia no tocar. 

Y si se trata de alguien alejando a su compañero de habitación el odio alcanza cotas estratosfericas. 

Jaejoong observa la escena, mas tranquilo, porque si alguien puede marcar territorio sin crear conflicto es Junsu, ese mismo que rodea a Changmin con su sonrisa y posa su mirada divertida en el pobre incauto que se quema en un fuego que ni siquiera es suyo.

Son como una luz brillante y Jaejoong la polilla cegada que apenas puede evitar su destino, se acerca sin apenas percatarse de que medio salón les está observando, unos mas discretamente que otros, maldito si le importa algo lo que una manada de gente invisible piense de ellos. Ni por un momento se plantea la presencia de los medios de comunicación o de compañeros de agencia o de quien diablos ocupe esa habitación. 

Solo tiene ojos para Changmin y Junsu, todo lo demás sobra. Descubre mientras atraviesa la sala que odia no estar en casa, con ellos, sin nadie más que rompa la burbuja en la que viven, sin explicaciones ni excusas, despojados de sonrisas falsas y determinados a ser ellos sin artificios.

Changmin que le mira mientras se acerca sonríe, mejor dicho, se ríe de él, porque puede leer sus pensamientos y la mayor parte de las veces los considera hilarantes. Changmin odia que Jaejoong siga dudando de cosas tan obvias como lo que existe entre ellos, porque no le ponen nombre ni lo gritan a los cuatro vientos. 

No necesitan banderas para saberse dueños de su propia patria. Por eso le divierte y exaspera a partes iguales que sus hyungs se deshagan en demostraciones posesivas, lo odia con toda la fuerza de mil soles y lo ama de la misma forma. A veces el destino o el karma encuentra el modo de burlarse de las decisiones que tomas y sorprender por el camino. 

Puede esperar a estar los tres solos para contarselo.


End file.
